I just miss the little things
by Justified12
Summary: "Like her laugh... and the smell of her armpits." Brittana. Short one-shot for a prompt.


**Sooo I wrote this super quick for a prompt about Brittany loving Santana's armpits. I thought it was gonna be sexy... then it came out kinda angsty... and now I'm not sure what it is. But it's really late here and I haven't posted anything in ages (even though atm I have like 3 different one-shots going on in between all my thesis work lol), so here goes!**

******Sidenote: I'm a horrible student.  
**

* * *

I'm not really sure why I like it so much.

Maybe it's because it reminds me of our stolen kisses in the locker rooms after Cheerios practice. Maybe it's because it's something pure and natural and just totally _Santana. _

But I really _love _the way her armpits smell.

She always told me it was the 'femamoans' – some kind of chemical that animals release to let their partner know they were ready to mate.

I don't think that's it though.

I mean yeah, when I smell her, I can get sorta crazy and forceful and animal-ish – sometimes I even growl - but... it's not_ just_ about the sexy stuff.

And I wonder if she gets that when I'm finally on top of her for the first time in weeks, and instead of continuing with our super intense make-out session (which has left us both topless already), I stop and shuffle down her body to snuggle into the place where her arm and torso meet.

I inhale deeply, trying to bury my face as far into her as possible.

"Britt?"

Safety. Comfort. Belonging. It's all here.

"Mhmm?" I mumble.

"When I said that it was about time we got _reacquainted_, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." She's half serious and half giggling. "Why don't you come back up here? I missed your kisses so much."

With a quick peck to the sensitive place beneath her arm, I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. "No."

"Baby..."

I swipe my tongue over her skin and sigh, tightening my grip on her body. She tastes so good. Even better than she smells.

It sends this weird jolt to my chest and it kinda hurts.

She's been gone too long. I think I almost started to forget how much I need this.

"I know I've asked you this before but... doesn't that gross you out?" She asks. But I can hear the slight pant in her voice.

"Why would it gross me out? I love every part of you. It's beautiful." I glance up at her and we lock eyes. "Besides, you never found it gross when you did it to me."

A smile twitches at the corner of her lips.

"Don't you like it?" I trace another slow line over her armpit and watch her shiver.

"You know I do, B."

"So shut up and let me work then." I smirk.

She shakes her head with a big grin and I know I've won.

I place a few kisses over the skin before me, basking in the way she trembles occasionally when I find a particularly responsive spot. Unlike me, Santana is a little bit ticklish under her arms.

But I'm careful to keep gentling palming at her breasts and tracing my fingertips over her stomach so she remembers what we're really doing.

I love the way I can feel her surrounding me. Her body is my safe place, my passion, my home.

I feel connected to her in a way that I can't even describe. Every single inch of Santana is perfect to me. And I can't stand the thought that I don't get to worship her every day anymore.

Feeling a few tears gathering in my throat, I open my mouth and bite down gently on her flesh.

Now _that's_ not ticklish at all. She arches off the bed a bit and I feel myself throb at the amazing taste in my mouth – sweet and salty and familiar.

I can't even help it when my teeth dig in harder. I'm desperate and I know I'm on the edge of losing control. I want to claim her. I want Santana to feel in her heart – in the very core of her body – just how much I need her.

My tongue darts out to taste her again and again.

"Britt..." She whispers quietly... wanting.

I slip my hand down into her shorts and moan at the wetness I find.

Quickly and skilfully, I move on top of her, pinning both her arms above her head with my free hand.

I drop a fierce kiss to her lips before moving over to her other armpit. The smell seems stronger there. Probably because I licked it all away on the other side.

It's better than candy.

While my fingers slip down to tease at her entrance, Santana gasps when I latch onto the skin beneath her arm yet again.

I can't seem to get enough of it. I think it almost surprises me that even though I like having other people do this to me, I could never really imagine doing it to anyone else besides her.

I lick circles into her armpit and she bucks into my hand when I move inside of her.

"I missed you so much." I mutter against her but don't stop what I'm doing. "Even though I expected to miss the way your lips taste... I kept dreaming about doing this to you... craving the way you smelled after we went running or stayed in bed together naked for like a whole day and a bit without showering..."

I nibble at her skin again while I brush my thumb over her clit and she fails when she tries to bite back a groan. Her hips are keeping pace with the pumping of my fingers and my eyes flicker down to follow as the smooth wave goes back and forth.

I don't even try to hold back when I push myself onto her thigh at the sight.

"I just... I missed you so much."

"Ugh... Britt..." I know she's getting close because she's all tight and clenching around me.

I shift back down and with one long lick I drag my tongue from the top of her ribs to the back of her elbow.

And then she's falling apart all around me, whimpering my name and jerking into my hand.

When the tremors finally pass, I still haven't detached from the perfect place under her arm.

"Baby... come here..."

I try to reply but I'm close to crying. I just shake my head slightly and keep nuzzling at her skin.

"Brittany..."

There's a long pause. And even though I don't want her to know how upset I am, the words start to spill out anyways.

"Don't leave again..." I sniffle. "Please..."

She scoots down to wrap me in a tight hug and I do my best to control the sobs as they pass through my body.

"Shh... I'm here." She strokes my hair and presses light kisses to my forehead.

It doesn't help though.

She's here now. I can taste and feel and smell her now.

But soon, I'll be alone again.

Soon I'll be finding another little thing about her that I just can't live without. Soon she'll be kissing me goodbye and I'll feel another piece of my heart tear away and follow her back across the country.

And it just hurts so much...


End file.
